Episode 7
NEED AN EXTERMINATOR? EPISODE SCRIPT BY: ---- Ismail: '''Hey, does anyone have any bug spray? '''Mason: I think so, why? What is it? Ismail: These spider-looking things are everywhere! Peira: Well, that's your problem. Ismail: ...I don't think this is very normal.... These spiders don't look like spiders at all... Mason: Maybe it could be a different kind of spider? [Ismail turns to Mason.] Ismail: I don't think so.... These things are everywhere, not just here. [Ismail turns back around.] Ismail: AAAHH! SPIDER! [Ismail smacks the spider.] intro plays: featuring the show's main theme along with the team members, including [[Peira Noid], Mason, Lucazs, Savant the Goetian, Tucker, Dennis, Light, David, and Aingeru.] '' ---- '''Aingeru': Hey, does anyone hear that? David: Hear what? Aingeru: Nevermind, I thought I heard something. BOOM! David: 'Whoa! I think there's something outside. [''They all step outside to see two boys fighting a giant creature.] '''Hayden: Aiden! Cover me! Aiden: Okay, bro! [Aiden uses a magic shield to cover Hayden, while he attacks.] Hayden: HIIYAA! Ismail: Should we help them? Peira: They're fine... [The creature smacks Hayden and knocks him out.] Aiden: Oh man! [The creature walks towards Aiden, about to strike.] Ismail: Ahhhhh! [Ismail kicks the giant creature, where it runs away.] Ismail: Uh... You okay? Aiden: Yeah... I don't know about my brother though. Ismail: We can let him rest at our place. Do you know what's going on? Aiden: Yeah, but it's a long story, I'll explain. [The team then arrives at their base.] Aiden: Okay, so there's this evil force that's trying to kill my brother and I, and it sends monsters out to get us. Well, it created these spider-like creatures called Darkmites, which try to latch on to your head and control your body. That beast we were fighting, was the queen. Ismail: So that explains all of the, um... "Darkmites" that are all over the place, but how do we defeat them? Aiden: They can be defeated easily, but the Darkmite Queen is a real challenge. To be honest, we uh... haven't actually figured out its weakness. We've just been attacking it randomly. Mason: Well there should be a weak spot somewhere! Almost all monsters have one! Ismail: Mason is right, but we need to destroy that thing before it causes any real damage. Hayden: Wuh... huh? Peira: Oh great... he's awake. Aiden: I was telling them about our.. uh... dilemma. Hayden: Well, I'm awake! Let's fight it, right now! Aingeru: I guess he just needed some rest! [They all look to where they last saw the queen.] Ismail: Where did it go? Aingeru: I think it went over there. [Aingeru points to a cave, on top of a mountain.] Hayden: It's a start. [They all begin to climb to the top of the mountain.] Ismail: This may be it, I can hear something... [A screaching sound can be heard, but they walk in anyway.] Mason: Aw... This place smells like terrible! Peira: Yeah, it smells like a big pile of- Ismail: Wait! What's that? [Glowing red eyes can be seen.] Hayden: I bet that's it. Aiden: Yup. [They all get ready, then the Darkmite Queen jumps and attacks.] Mason: This thing smells worse than the cave! Hayden: Tell me about it! [The Darkmite Queen then summons many Darkmites.] Aiden: Watch out! Remember it can control your body! Hayden: How about a little fire? [Hayden uses his fire powers to burn them, while Aiden smashes them by creating a giant hand with his staff.] Ismail: These guys are pretty good! Peira: Yeah yeah, less talking, more fighting! Aingeru: There's too many of them! David: Maybe if we take out the queen, the others might die! Hayden: Yeah, that should work. Aiden: We'll fight off the Darkmites, Ismail, you should defeat the queen! [Ismail nods towards them.] Ismail: Okay, let's do this. [Ismail attacks the Darkmite Queen, but his attacks do no harm.] Ismail: Where's the weak spot on this thing?! Aingeru: Wait! I see a red spot on its stomach! Maybe that's it! Ismail: Alright th- [A Darkmite sneaks up on Ismail and begins controlling his body.] Ismail: Augh! Aiden: Ismail! No! [Everything goes black.] ---- [Ismail finds himself in a black room.] Ismail: Where am I? Ismail: Hello? Anyone? [A Darkmite appears, and begins to scutter away.] Ismail: Hey! Come back here! Ismail: Wait, what is that? [A screen appears, showing Ismail's possessed body, fighting the team.] Ismail: That stupid bug is making me fight my friends! [The Darkmite looks at him, and makes a weird laughing sound.] Ismail: Grrr..... [Ismail smashes the Darkmite, and then he is able to return to his body, finding himself about to hit David.] David: Ismail! What's gotten into you?! Ismail: Wait, what? Aiden: Like I said, the Darkmite was controlling him. David: Ohh... Ismail: I know how to defeat it! I need you guys to keep those Darkmites away from me. [They nod, and begin to cover Ismail.] Ismail: Raaaaaaaaahh! [Ismail runs, and then punches the weak spot on the Darkmite Queen before it could even hesitate.] Darkmite Queen: SCREEEEEEEEEACH! queen explodes into green goo, as well as the other Darkmites. Mason: Eeew... gross! Hayden: Ismail! You did it! Ismail: Hey, you and your brother seem like skilled fighters. How about joining our team? Hayden and Aiden: Sure! Ismail: Welcome to the team! ---- END OF THE EPISODE The show's ending theme plays here. Category:Episodes Category:The Adventures of Ismail Category:IsmailFeroz